theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 24, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 4:46 Flower1470 hey Silly 4:46 Dragonian King hi lily I IS FIRST WOOHOO 4:49 Flower1470 good for you (stickfigure) You are now away. Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 4:57 Chrisgaff Hallo mein friends. I am ze medic. 4:57 Flower1470 hey Chris 4:58 Chrisgaff Chris? Nein! I am ze Ubermensch! You are no longer away. 5:01 Dragonian King hi chris oh no. Excuse me strange German man in lab coat. He obviously doesn't understand me 5:04 Flower1470 lol 5:05 Dragonian King Entschuldigen Sie mich, seltsamen deutschen Mann in Kittel. 5:05 Flower1470 can we not do this again 5:05 Dragonian King Seto Kaiba ich bin, und ich werde Sie zahlen jede Menge Geld, Englisch zu sprechen. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:08 Loving77 Hey hey hey 5:08 Flower1470 sup Peep 5:08 Dragonian King sup peep chris is being german again You are now away. 5:15 Loving77 brb dinner 5:16 Chrisgaff Nein! Just a little this time. :P Hey peep You are no longer away. 5:18 Dragonian King good lol 5:21 Chrisgaff Shut up Silly. 5:21 Dragonian King ok * Dragonian King eats a taco and gets crumbs and lettuce all over the floor 5:24 Flower1470 you better clean that up bc im sure not 5:24 Dragonian King I DONT HAVE TO CLEAN ANYTHING BECAUSE I AM SETO KAIBA 5:25 Loving77 back 5:26 Flower1470 You have to clean it because I am Flower1470 5:27 Dragonian King ... I HAVE MORE MONEY 5:29 Flower1470 and that money has made you a stuck-up jerk. 5:29 Dragonian King ... 5:29 Flower1470 Jerks must clean up their own messes. 5:29 Dragonian King :O screw the rules i have money 5:32 Flower1470 Money won't get you out of this one. 5:32 Dragonian King .... I CAN PAY SOMEONE TO CLEAN IT UP FOR ME? 5:33 Flower1470 It doesn't work that way, Mr. Kaiba. I repeat: "Jerks must clean up their own messes." 5:35 Dragonian King ... SCREW YOUR RULES I HAVE MONEY why are you even talking you don't even dominate you're only 25% of me because being seto is fun :D i feel like yugi but more complex 5:37 Flower1470 i thought you lost your Silly-ness and now you're 75% Kaiba 5:37 Dragonian King i need to get that evaluated to the doctor :D 5:37 Flower1470 (facepalm) You are now away. Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 5:43 Dragonian King ooo lily i'm back from the doctor guess what? 5:45 Flower1470 ooo what 5:46 Dragonian King i'm still 25% Kaiba :D although it turns out .. I'M 5% DUKE DEVLIN Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:46 Flower1470 ... 5:46 Dragonian King wb 5:46 Flower1470 wb 5:46 Chrisgaff Stupid wikia. :( Hey 5:47 Dragonian King JUST KIDDING i'm not duke devlin :D ...yet... 5:48 Flower1470 well thats good 5:48 Dragonian King however a few things DID change http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140424224913/theawesomewebkinz/images/8/87/SillyPieChart2.png 5:49 Loving77 lol 5:49 Flower1470 no more possible evil? instead you have mystery 5:50 Loving77 I'm taking that "mystery" as evil 5:50 Flower1470 hmm 5:50 Dragonian King ... mwahaahahaahahaa mystery is even more evil because it can be anything mweeheehahahee 5:51 Flower1470 uh huh 5:51 Dragonian King lily guess what pegasus has 5:51 Loving77 A missing eye? 5:52 Dragonian King no a millenium EYE-TEM ba-dum *TSK* 5:52 Flower1470 wow. 5:55 Dragonian King lily i have problem 5:55 Flower1470 okay 5:55 Dragonian King i think the spoiler tags for TTK you gave me are faulty because they dont work 5:59 Flower1470 spoilerstuff/spoiler 5:59 Dragonian King i did that... 5:59 Flower1470 very simple what are you putting in them? 6:00 Dragonian King stuff from my about me page it wasnt working so i tried just doing spoileri like toontown/spoiler and that didn't work... it works on blogs though? errr 6:02 Flower1470 i mean..... pictures? text? both? 6:04 Dragonian King both and some center tags 6:05 Flower1470 ooo center tags are the worst especially when it comes to spoilers so when you save it, it just shows spoilerblah/spoiler and not what it's supposed to look like? 6:06 Dragonian King yeah BUT i tried doing something without center tags inside on my about me page and no dice 6:07 Flower1470 hmm just for fun try 6:08 Dragonian King no it didnt work 6:08 Flower1470 yeah i didnt think so um let me think 6:09 Dragonian King AHFRSLGSGURSHGOSUHRGS by the way there still is the matter of these taco bits on the floor since i'm not a jerk like seto kaiba, i'll clean them up myself * Dragonian King eats it off the floor 6:09 Flower1470 the spoilers on my page are fine 6:10 Dragonian King huh You are now away. 6:18 Flower1470 wait a second are you just previewing the spoilers, or actually publishing the edit? You are no longer away. 6:19 Dragonian King previewing 6:19 Flower1470 (facepalm) 6:19 Dragonian King ... does it not show up in preview? 6:20 Flower1470 they never show up on the previews 6:20 Dragonian King ... (saywut) * Dragonian King explodes 6:20 Flower1470 LOOOL :rofl: im sorry i just remembered that 6:21 Dragonian King * Dragonian King almost punches Lily in the nose but manners and etiquette kick in 6:21 Loving77 lol 6:23 Dragonian King too many tabs 6:24 Flower1470 i didnt know it was my duty to remind you 6:24 Dragonian King i assumed since they didn't work in the preview they wouldn't work at all :P 6:25 Flower1470 lol You are now away. 7:00 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 7:00 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:01 Flower1470 ooo 7:02 Chrisgaff Bye peep Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:04 Flower1470 ooo You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:10 Dragonian King lily 7:11 Flower1470 what 7:12 Dragonian King im going to make you an admin on sillys zexal wiki 7:13 Flower1470 okay 7:13 Dragonian King congrats your an admin now 7:13 Flower1470 Thanks. You are now away. . Silly, do you mind getting the chat log before you leave? I want to ask you now before i forget lol You are no longer away. 7:55 Dragonian King ok want me to do it right now? Flower1470 Since you're doing it, it's up to you. 7:59 Dragonian King ill post it now Category:Chat logs Category:April 2014